<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise Visitors by EventHorizons13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610513">Surprise Visitors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13'>EventHorizons13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aberrant Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boa vs. Python (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, One Shot, Science, Snakes, herpetology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Emmett's wife pays a visit when Agent Sharpe shows up to discuss Betty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emmett (Boa vs. Python)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aberrant Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>To see trucks outside of the facility was unusual. With the center closed down, for obvious reasons, there were rarely if any visitors but Steven certainly never had visitors like the military. It had been rough enough around here lately, struggling to be able to get funding. It wasn’t like the research wasn’t important but there were other things that people would prefer to throw money behind. The issue of snake bites was much larger in other countries than it was in the United States. Warning bells were going off in my head as I walked up the steps and let myself in. They weren’t standing in the lobby, which was even more worrisome. Steven’s office it was. Punching in the security code, I opened the door in time to hear Steven talking about Betty. She was his pride and joy, rightfully so. She was providing a huge scientific breakthrough when it came to anti-venom. We were close to a universal medication, a cause that was important to the both of us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie.” There was surprise in his voice. Rightfully so. I wasn’t supposed to be at the lab today but I couldn’t help bringing Steven some lunch. The man would never forget to feed the snakes but heaven forbid he remember to get himself some food. I needed some medications for Monty as well. He was feeling under the weather and it had gone on far too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting something?” I knew I was as I moved down the stairs. It didn’t take a genius to figure that one out. The military just didn’t randomly show up to places like this. Not without intentions that were never good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Emmett?” The man in the suit spoke. Definitely a government type. The blonde woman with him? She was harder to pin down. Not the government type and certainly not military dressed the way that she was. She looked a bit confused and worried about where she was standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh yes. Agent Sharpe, Dr. Bonds, my wife, Dr. Jackie Emmett.” He motioned towards me as I hit the last step, his feet already moving. He pecked me on the cheek softly. There was something in the way that he said the introduction that reminded me of when we first got together. He was proving a point with the simple statement. Something had been said, some snide comment likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure I’m sure. We don’t get too many government types around here,” I offered to the two of them before looking at Steven. “Just stopped by to bring you some lunch and get some meds for Monty.” I set the container down on the table for him, clearly labeled as food for him so he didn’t accidentally give it to the snakes absently. That had happened on more than one occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still not feeling well? Did he eat this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took one look at breakfast and turned his nose up at it.” His hand found my back, rubbing softly. I was more worried than I was letting on about him and Steven damn well knew it. I wasn’t great at hiding things from him when it came to our snakes. It had been a few days since he ate now and I knew he couldn’t go much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, we were in the middle of business.” Steven looked over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We come as a package deal. She knows as much as I do about Betty. And snakes.” I smacked his stomach softly, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go volunteering me for something that I know nothing about.” I rolled my eyes, though where he went, I would follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll wanna know, since it has to do with Betty.” He promised softly. “Grab whatever you need for Monty.” I peeled off my jacket and heard a small shriek. The blonde woman, Dr. Bonds apparently, was staring at my neck. Monty was curled around my shoulders and neck, his head nestled just under my chin. He was still a relatively young python, making it easy for him to travel with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s about as harmless as a newborn right now if that’s your concern.” I brushed it off and moved over to one of the cabinets, rummaging around. Monty perked up a little bit as I felt the gentle flicker of his tongue against my ear. “We’re going to get you feeling better baby boy. Don’t worry. Some medicines and then a nice mouse.” Monty was one of the snakes that had been born to the feeders. We hadn’t anticipated getting a pregnant feeder. I was a little attached with him hatching in my hand. So, he had become my little pet project, while the others ended up raised for a few different experiments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could hear the exasperation in Agent Sharpes’ voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we please get back to business. We want to see Betty.” Government types wanting to see Betty made me cringe. It was more than worrisome. They would likely only want her for something that would not only hinder our research, potentially shut us down, but more importantly put her health at risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I found what I was looking for and prepared a dose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me two seconds and I will gladly show her to you.” Steven offered before moving over to me. “Want me to hold or give?” I let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold.” I might as well be the one risking getting bit since he was my responsibility. Carefully, knowing I was already going to have a disgruntled snake, I pulled him away from my neck. The injection unfortunately stung more than a little bit. Luckily there was a free tank that I could let him rest in. If Steven was going to show off Betty, I wasn’t going to be left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting a firm grip on his head, I gave Steven a nod. A large hiss came from Monty and he immediately squirmed, wrapping around my arm and squeezing. Small or not, it still wasn’t pleasant. The little man was strong. I moved over to the empty tank and carefully deposited him, managing to uncoil his body from my arm with a little work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” I murmured before placing the top on the tank and securing it. He could bask some and hopefully relax. Once we were finished, I could get him something to eat. Frozen wasn’t ideal but I knew we had some and he wouldn’t be hurt if he didn’t eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me.” Steven offered and moved to the reinforced door. I took the tail end of the group to close the doors and make sure things were secure. Not that Betty had ever tried to escape but it was better safe than sorry. A seventy foot boa getting out wasn’t exactly something that could be hidden or that would be looked all that highly upon by just about anybody. Betty was good for us, but that instinct to hunt and eat never went away. Steven stopped and grabbed a feeder snake while the others were distracted and I hung by the door, ready to open it if needed. I wanted to snicker as I noticed Dr. Bonds had her foot on Betty without even realizing. If she didn’t like Monty, she was really not going to appreciate Betty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both thought that the snake Steven was holding was Betty and that caused me to lose it a bit, laughing and trying to cover it up with my hand when the agent shot me a look. Steven was quick to explain that it was her breakfast and what he was doing to get the anti-venom. Betty’s head appeared and Dr. Bonds completely panicked. I had to quickly open the door so that the fleeing woman wouldn’t be caught in a bad situation. Betty was thankfully focused on the food that Steven was holding. I smiled as I took in the giant boa. She really was gorgeous, one of a kind. We were lucky to be able to work with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing towards the man that had remained behind as Betty had her breakfast, he seemed pleased. I didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. That uneasy feeling came right back full force. The military had a well known and shitty track record with animals and Betty didn’t deserve to be used. I stepped forward, running my hand along her scales as she moved to get into a more comfortable position before we all exited the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Bonds was still definitely panicking, pacing back and forth. It seemed someone couldn’t handle snakes. I sat down, after placing a mouse in Monty’s tank, while Steven crossed his arms and waited for them to explain what it was that they were doing here and what they wanted with Betty. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>